


Not My Usual Type

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Draco Malfoy-the boy you would never wanna know-the boy you agree to go on a date with.





	Not My Usual Type

You came to a complete stop when you saw the group of Slytherins hanging around the corridor near the Hufflepuff common room, a sudden fear gripping you.

You knew there wasn’t much they could do to you. It wasn’t even like you were bullied by them-hell, you’d hardly ever spoken to a Slytherin before.

But everyone knew what they were like-and you made sure you did everything you could to avoid being another one of their targets.

So, you turned around-deciding you could go hang out in the Great Hall for a few hours and get back to the common room once they’d left.

You jumped up without warning, completely awake as your head darted around, heart pounding from the nightmare you’d just had.

Taking in a shuddering breath, you shut your eyes, calming yourself down as the silence of the empty Great Hall soothed you.

Of course-that soothing feeling quickly disappeared-replaced with a bit of fear at the realization that you were completely alone in a giant castle in the middle of the night, only a few months after Harry Potter claimed Lord Voldemort has returned.

You quickly shuffled out of the table, speed-walking out of the Great Hall and rushing to make your way back to the common room.

“Crap!” 

You sighed as you looked at the dead end-no idea how you managed to get yourself lost.

Maybe it was a mixture of the tiredness, the fear, and the darkness that resulted in you ending up on a floor you were sure had never existed before, on a corridor that was pitch black.

You turned around-trying to retrace your steps as you fully began taking in your surroundings.

“Eww”, you muttered to yourself, grimacing at the statues that were lined up all along the walls.

They weren’t anything like any of the other statues that littered Hogwarts.

No-these looked like they were alive. Like they’d sneak up on you and snap your neck the second your back was turned.

And just like that-you felt like smacking yourself-now completely paranoid and on the lookout for killer statues.

You ran down the corridor, which seemed longer than you remembered, no staircases or doors in sight.

You began panicking, every single sound now louder than before-the wind, the slightest creak, and the footsteps from behind you.

Your eyes widened when you realized what you were hearing-your body completely frozen in fear as the footsteps got closer and closer-until they stopped.

What you were expecting to be a cold, stone hand wrapping around your throat and snapping your neck turned out to be a soft, fleshy hand landing on your shoulder.

“Hey-you ok?”

You turned around slowly-shocked when you came face to face with the worst of all Slytherins-Draco Malfoy.

“Um-y-yea. I’m fine, thanks”, you stuttered, smiling awkwardly before walking away from him, heart pounding at the thought of what he might do to you.

“Y/n-wait!”

Your eyes widened when he said your name. You’d never spoken to him before-and in your head, the only reason he’d know your name was because you were his next target.

“Uh-I really need to go”, you yelled back, running again as you prayed that he wouldn’t manage to catch you.

“But-that’s not…”

His sentence was cut short when he watched you crash into the wall-before you fell to the floor, wincing as you rubbed your head.

Draco rushed forward, leaning down and inspecting the wound as you groaned in pain.

“We need to see Madam Pomfrey”.

You nodded, letting Draco wrap his arms around your waist as he lifted you, before he escorted you to the hospital wing.

“Nothing but a bruise. You’ll be perfectly fine”, Madam Pomfrey informed you-bandaging up the bruise and leaving you and Draco alone.

You sat on the bed awkwardly as he stood beside you, glancing at you every few seconds.

“Uh-thank you for…y’know”.

He nodded, smiling to himself as he shifted on his feet, feeling awkward and unsure of himself for the first time in a long time.

“Anyway-I think I’m just gonna…get some sleep”.

“Yea-fine”.

You both stared at each other for a few seconds, seemingly wanting to say something more.

But when he said nothing, you let your head hit the pillow, pulling the blanket over yourself to avoid his awkward gaze.

You listened carefully as he began walking away, before it seemed as though he was getting closer to you again.

Even from under the blanket, you could feel his eyes on you.

So-you peered out slowly, eyebrows raised as you waited for him to say something.

“Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?” he asked in a rush, feeling more nervous than ever.

You stared at him for a few seconds, shocked that Draco Malfoy had asked you out.

The one who was everything you hated-a snobby, asshole-ish bully.

And yet-the words that came out of your mouth most definitely did not reflect your usual tastes.

“Sure. Tomorrow?”

He nodded, a pleased smirk on his face as he waved at you, walking out of the hospital wing with a spring in his step.

All you could do was stare after him-slightly pleased that you were going on a date with him-yet shocked that you’d agreed to it.

You just hoped it wasn’t a mistake.


End file.
